Lots of Love
by I am who I am forever
Summary: A lot of Zikki one shots and drabbles. Pointless and sweet. Rated T for cussing.
1. Pansty

**Pansty**

Zane's pov  
Rikki and I were sitting on the beach, watching the sunset. We weren't talking and no one was around, so it was quiet. I looked over to Rikki. She was staring out into the ocean. She looked so peaceful. When it was just us two, she was so much calmer then her usual self. She put up a mask to keep people away from her, but I saw past it. She looked over to find me staring at her.

"What are you staring at," she asked, looking at me weirdly.

"You," I said, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You're such a pansty," she laughed, leaning on my shoulder.

A/n Like it? Hate it? Should I keep working on it?

zikki4ever123


	2. Texting

Texting

To: Zane  
From: Rikki

3

To: Rikki  
From: Zane

Are you drunk?

To: Zane  
From: Rikki

Why would you ask that?

To: Rikki  
From: Zane

It's not like you to randomly text me a heart when you're sober.

To: Zane  
From: Rikki

Sorry for caring!

To: Rikki  
From: Zane

I love you. 3

To: Zane  
From: Rikki

Meet me at Mako!

To: Rikki  
From: Zane

I'll take that as an I love you, too.

To: Zane  
From: Rikki

NOW!


	3. I love you

I love you

Zane's pov  
I have no idea how to tell Rikki I love her. It's not the easiest thing to do and especially with Rikki.

"Zane," someone yelled behind me.

I turned and saw Rikki walking towards me.

"Hey," I said, when she caught up to me.

"What's up," she asked while taking my hand in hers.

"Just thinking," I said.

"Bout what," She asked, moving closer to me.

"Stuff," I told her. I looked over towards her. She looked amazing.

"What kind of stuff," she asked, trying to get me to tell her.

I really want to tell her the truth, but I can't find the way to say I love you. Instead of answering her question, I kissed her cheek.

"Why won't you tell me what you're thinking about," she asked, looking up at me.

"I was thinking about you," I said, looking into her blue eyes.

"Hopefully good things," she said, smiling.

"Always, sweetheart," I said.

"Good," she said, looking out into the ocean.

"Rikki, can I tell you something," I asked.

"Of course," she said, looking back at me.

"I love you," I said. Her face was blank. She blinked a few times before smiling.

"I love you, too, Zane," she said.

I pressed my lips to hers. My world is compete. Rikki loves me and I love her. Nothing can go wrong.

A/n  
Like it? Hate it? Also, I have a new poll on my profile, so please vote. It will make me very happy.

zikki4ever


	4. You and Me vs the World

**You and Me Vs the World**

Zane and Rikki are sitting on the beach together. Rikki had just had a major fight with Emma and Cleo about her dating Zane.

"Why can't they just be happy for us," Rikki asks.

"I don't know, babe," Zane replys.

"Why is everyone against us being together, Zane?"

"Just forget them. I want to be with you and I don't care what other people think."

"I guess you're right."

"It's you and me vs the world."

"We attack at dawn."

"I'm game for anything with you by my side."

Rikki looks over to Zane. They lock eyes and lean closer to each other till their lips touch.

**A/n Like it? Love it? Review please!**

_z_ikki4ever123


	5. Piercing?

**Piercing?**

To Zane:  
From Rikki:

I'm thinking about getting my lip pierced.

To Rikki:  
From: Zane

What? Why in the hell would you want to get your lip pierced?

To Zane:  
From Rikki:

Cause I can.

To Rikki:  
From: Zane

Oh, very logical answer, Rikki.

To Zane:  
From Rikki:

Well, that's how I roll.

To Rikki:  
From Zane:

Seriously, why do want to get a needle jabbed though your skin?

To Zane:  
From Rikki:

Cause it will look cool.

To Rikki:  
From Zane:

Oh, well that changes everything.

To Zane:  
From Rikki:

I knew it would.

To Rikki:  
From Zane:

You're not getting your lip pierced.

To Zane:  
From Rikki:

You don't control me!

To Rikki:  
From Zane:

Why your lip, Rikki?

To Zane:  
From Rikki:

Why not my lip, Zane?

To Rikki:  
From Zane:

Oh, come on. Why not your nose or belly button, anything but your lip!

To Zane:  
From Rikki:

Why are you so against me getting my lip pierced?

To Rikki:  
From Zane:

I have my reasons.

To Zane:  
From Rikki:

Tell me one.

To Rikki:  
From Zane:

Besides the fact, you'll look like a punk ass.

To Zane:  
From Rikki:

What? I would not! Name another reason.

To Rikki:  
From Zane:

Well, it would be hard to kiss you.

To Zane:  
From Rikki:

...

To Rikki:  
From Zane:

Change your mind, yet?

To Zane:  
From Rikki:

Fine, I'll get my belly button pierced instead.

To Rikki:  
From Zane:

Thank you.

To Zane:  
From Rikki:

It isn't for you. I just really can't get over the fact you said I'll look like a punk ass.

To Rikki:  
From Zane:

I love you, Rikki.

To Zane:  
From Rikki:

You're alright...

To Rikki:  
From Zane:

Wow, don't I feel speical.

To Zane:  
From Rikki:

I love you, too. Gotta to go get jabbed in my skin, I'll see you later.

To Rikki:  
From Zane:

Have fun with that. See you around.

A/n Yeah, this one isn't as sweet, but I felt I should write something. So tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	6. Rikki Doesn't Want To

Rikki Doesn't Want To

Summary: Zane has quite a hard time trying to get Rikki to go to the doctor.

"I don't wanna go," Rikki whined for the millionth time in the last five minutes.

"I don't care, you're going to the doctor, Rikki," Zane said, looking up from the book he was reading while Rikki was suppose to be getting ready.

It was quiet for a minute. Zane assumed Rikki was finishing getting ready. That thought ended when Rikki took the book from his hands and threw it halfway across the room.

"And now my book is halfway across the room because…"

"Because I threw it. God, keep up, Zane."

"And you did that just because you don't want to go to the doctor?"

"Yeah, pretty much…oh, and because I hate books in general."

"Okay, I'm taking that as an you're ready to leave."

"No!"

"Too bad, we're going," Zane said, standing up.

"No!"

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."

A/n Yeah, I was bored, but I felt bad about that writing anything for this story in awhile. And I honestly have no idea why Rikki needs to go to the doctor. You can use your imagination on that one. Hope you liked it.


	7. Rikki's in Trouble Again

**Rikki's in Trouble…Again**

From: Zane  
To: Rikki

Why would you do that?

From: Rikki  
To: Zane

I don't know what you're talking about.

From: Zane  
To: Rikki

You know damn well what I'm talking about!

From: Rikki  
To: Zane

That tone was not needed. Say you're sorry.

From: Zane  
To: Rikki

Seriously, Rikki?

From: Rikki  
To: Zane

Seriously, Zane!

From: Zane  
To: Rikki

You're mocking me, aren't you?

From: Rikki  
To: Zane

You know me so well ;)

From: Zane  
To: Rikki

You're still in trouble!

From: Rikki  
To: Zane

Why? It wasn't even that bad! I say you're just over-reacting to the whole thing.

From: Zane  
To: Rikki

I'm taking this a lot better then Emma would. Do you want me to tell her?

From: Rikki  
To: Zane

No! You better not tell Emma!

From: Zane  
To: Rikki

I have to go, but this isn't over yet. We are going to talk about this later.

From: Rikki  
To: Zane

I hate you ; (

From: Zane  
To: Rikki

You spelled love wrong ;)

From: Rikki  
To: Zane

Just go! I'll see you later, loser!

From: Zane  
To: Rikki

Love you, too, babe.

A/n Hope you liked it. I'm working on my next chapter of To Write Love on Her Arms right now. I just hit a wall. I want it to be a long chapter. It wil be up soon, I promise. I'm almost out of school, only four more days. Then I hope get start updating my stories more often. Read and review. Thanks!


End file.
